horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Grazer Dummy
Grazer dummies are the Grazer-shaped training dummies that can be found throughout Nora territory. Aloy must attack and knock over all 23 dummies to obtain the Downed 23 Grazer dummies trophy. Known Locations Devil's Thirst Bandit Camp 1 dummy can be found here Hunter's Gathering 2 dummies can be found here : * 1 dummy is north of the campfire * 1 dummy is slightly northwest of the campfire, at the beginning of the path up to I Name You Grazer dummies - hunter's gathering - 1.png|North of campfire Mother's Cradle 2 dummies can be found here: * 1 dummy is south of the merchant in the middle of the settlement, * 1 dummy is just in front of Karst's House Grazer dummies - mother's cradle - 1.png|Mid-settlement Grazer dummies - mother's cradle - 2.png|Karst's House Mother's Crown 2 dummies can be found here, together near the northern entrance to Mother's Crown. They are in front of the ladder that leads up to the lookout point, where Aloy meets with Sona. Grazer dummies - mother's crown.png Mother's Heart 2 dummies can be found here: * 1 dummy is south of the campfire * 1 dummy is behind the house to the left of the first dummy Grazer dummies - mother's heart - 1.png|South of campfire Grazer dummies - mother's heart - 2.png|Behind house Mother's Rise 2 dummies can be found here: * 1 dummy is on the cliff above the campfire * 1 dummy is at the northern end of the settlement Grazer dummies - mother's rise - 1.png|Above campfire Grazer dummies - mother's rise - 2.png|North end of settlement Mother's Watch 2 dummies can be found here, flanking the entrance to Mother's Watch from The Embrace. Grazer dummies - mother's watch - left of entrance.png|Left of entrance Nora Hunting Grounds 2 dummies can be found here: * 1 dummy is beside the left fork, on the path up to the Hunting Grounds * 1 dummy is beside the right fork, on the path up to the Hunting Grounds Grazer dummies - nora hunting grounds - 1.png|Left fork Grazer dummies - nora hunting grounds - 2.png| Right fork Rost's Hovel 7 dummies can be found here. From the door of Rost's hovel: * 1 dummy on the left on the same level as the hovel * 3 dummies to the right, between the two exits of the property * 2 dummies to the left of the campfire * 1 dummy on the ledge below, and to the left, of the first dummy Grazer dummies - rost's hovel - 1-4.png|Dummies 1-4 Grazer dummies - rost's hovel - 1 and 7.png|1 & 7 Grazer dummies - rost's hovel - 2-4.png|2-4 Grazer dummies - rost's hovel - 5 and 6.png|5 & 6 Two-Teeth Bandit Camp 1 dummy can be found here, north of the campfire within the camp after it is cleared. Grazer dummies - two teeth bandit camp.png Trivia * Aloy can use her Focus to find nearby dummies. * Aloy must use a melee attack to down the dummy. Ranged attacks are ineffective. * Aloy can only shoot off the Blaze canisters of the dummies with Harvest Arrows. Tearblast arrows are ineffective. Gallery Find grazer training dummy with focus.png|Use Focus to locate dummies Grazer training dummy info box.png|Info box Category:Nora Lore Category:Gameplay